


Love, Your Romantic Fucker (Jared Padalecki For Short)

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which booze helps Jared propose. Three times.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/75368.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Your Romantic Fucker (Jared Padalecki For Short)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sandymg at a comment fic meme for the prompt of the three times Jared proposes while drunk and the one time while sober.

It wasn't like it was planned or anything. Jensen was just there, looking stupidly gorgeous, and Jared was a little drunk.

Okay, a lot drunk.

Anyway, it was perfectly logical to Jared in his inebriated state to slide up behind Jensen, slip a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and grip his ass. Jared remembered a talk Jensen gave him about personal boundaries and how it wasn't socially acceptable for two stars on a television show to grope each other, but whatever--it wasn't like Jensen was pulling away.

"You're really hot," said Jared. "Has anybody ever told you that?"

"And you're really drunk," said Jensen. "And a handsy fucker."

Jared frowned. "'m not. Had two beer, tops."

"Five. You had two shots."

"Whatever," said Jared, shaking his head. "Point is, you're hot. An' I wanna fuck you. Or suck you. Or somethin'."

Jensen sighed long-sufferingly, but Jared knew it was all for show. Jensen loved his dick, and his mouth, and his ass, and well, Jared was lovable all over, basically. Plus Jensen drove home fast, so it wasn't like he didn't _want_ Jared anyway. Jared was also impossibly irresistible. And the most modest guy ever, especially with Budweiser in his system.

For the record, it was Jensen who kissed him first once they were back in the house. Hard and hot, wet tongue and generally just amazing.

Sinking down to his knees with the grace of a swan, though? That was all Jared, thank you very much.

"Man, your dick is really big," Jared said, because Jensen's dick _was_ big. He liked a big dick. Or, Jensen's big dick, anyway.

"Thanks, Jared," Jensen said, snarky bastard even with his hard cock inches from Jared's mouth. "Anything else to share with the class while I die of blue balls?"

"Mm," Jared hummed, thinking. "You'd look really hot in a tux."

Jensen snorted. "Uh, thanks. I guess."

Jared nodded. "We should get married, then you could be in a tux. And look really hot." Jensen was silent, so Jared figured he needed some more convincing. "I mean we're both like hot and... stuff, right? And hey, look!" Jared grinned. "'m already on my knees and everything. S'perfect."

Jensen groaned and dropped his head against the wall.

"That a yes?"

He looked a little tense, which Jared didn't really get, but whatever.

"That's a, 'please suck my dick before you pass out,'" Jensen said finally.

Jared could totally follow an order.

Plus he figured Jensen really meant, "I hadn't thought about it, but I'll think it over."

*

They spent eight days in a row shooting an episode that was without a doubt the most emotionally draining episode they'd ever done. Jensen, because he was a totally awesome boyfriend and best friend, decided that they should go out and have a beer and catch the highlights of the game. Jared had been so wrapped up in Sam's headspace for the past eight days that he couldn't even remember if it was football or hockey that they'd missed.

At the bar, things go good. They laughed and eased out of the fucked up co-dependency the Winchesters had goin' on, and it was simple, fun; like being with Jensen always was.

Jared was the one who ordered shots. Just two shots of tequila each. Besides, it was _Canadian_ tequila. He was used to the strong stuff of Texas, so getting that third one after he'd downed the first two in fast succession wasn't gonna put a dent in his iron stomach.

The bartender was just bringing them the munchie basket they ordered when Jared started feeling it a little and starting to think, hey, maybe Canadians did know something about liquor.

Jensen looked at him funny over his chicken wing, and for some reason, Jared thought that was the funniest thing ever and burst out laughing.

"Jen, you are 'il _arious_. Fuckin' comedy... coma... comed-- You're funny, man."

Jensen rolled his eyes and well, that made Jared laugh harder.

"Jared, quiet down, Christ." Jensen looked around quickly. "You're gonna get us thrown out, shut up."

Jared tried to stifle his laughter with his hand and ended up choking on it.

"Shit, Jay," Jensen said, concerned tone slipping in as he slapped his back.

Jared swallowed the choking down with a drink of his beer. "You're really awesome, Jen," he said, once he was able to speak.

"Thanks," Jensen said, real slow like he didn't quite mean it, but whatever. That made him awesomer.

Jared went to grab a nugget from the basket, then focused on a different item instead. He couldn't help the grin that broke on his face, then he looked at Jensen.

"Hey, Jen."

"Hm?" Jensen said from around his beer bottle. Jared had to shake his head to rid himself of the dirty thoughts _that_ image produced.

"Close your eyes for a second, 'n gimme your hand."

"I'd rather not."

"Please? C'mon, wanna surprise you."

"Yes," Jensen said, "that's generally why I'd rather not."

Jared grinned and elbowed his shoulder. "Dude, c'mon."

Jensen huffed but listened and held out his hand.

"Not that one, your other one."

"Why the-- Never mind."

Jared waved a hand in front of Jensen's face to make sure he really did have his eyes shut, then reached into the munchie basket.

"Dude, what the fuck?" said Jensen, holding his hand up and inspecting the onion ring around his finger. Only, it was kind of big so it was stretched over three fingers.

Jared grinned. "It's an onion ring. Y'know, an onion. _ring_? Better than a normal en...egg...ment ring, right? 'cause look, you can just--" Jared pulled Jensen's hand up to his mouth and took a bite of the crispy ring, chewing happily. "--eat it after. Fuckin' _cool_ , right?"

Jensen sighed and flagged down the bartender.

"Can we get two more beers here?" He paused. "And if it's in any way possible, roofie his."

Jared figured that was Jensen speak for, "I'll consider it."

*

They're spending Christmas with Jared's family this year, and Jared got into Megan's spiked eggnog early in the evening. The kids were in bed, and Jared and Jensen were headed there themselves. Jeff shared a joint he got from a buddy and Jared was just generally chilled out, drunk and high off Christmas in general.

So really, what happened next was pretty obvious.

"Why did you text me?" Jensen asked from the bathroom once his phone started ringing _Sexyback_.

"'cause I wanted to," Jared said, grinning. He was stretched out in the middle of the bed, limbs stretched to cover the whole mattress.

There was shuffling from the bathroom, and then, "What the hell?"

Jared grinned wider. "Pretty romantic, huh?"

Tonight, Jared had an epiphany. He realized that without a doubt, Jensen Ackles was the only one for him. One day (hopefully soon) they would be Mr. and Mr. Jensen Ackles, and possibly adopt a couple of kids and be like Brangelina, only hotter, and gayer. He also had an ingenious idea on how to ask Jensen, and yeah, he'll admit it: Jared? Totally a romantic. And Jensen would be totally surprised.

" _Merry Christmas. Will you merry me? He. He. He._ " Jensen read out. "What the-- Is this supposed to be cute?"

"Man, s'totally cute. _And romantic_ ," Jared pointed out again.

"Right," Jensen said, coming out of the bathroom towelling his face.

"So?" Jared asked. He was kind of getting impatient. "What's your answer?"

Jensen threw the towel on the dresser and then said, "Ask your dick in about five minutes when you're jerking off into your pillow."

Jared was gonna take that as a, "Maybe."

*

On Sunday before Valentine's Day, the game was on and they were sitting on the couch, last week's game that they had TiVo'd playing that neither of them were paying attention to due to Benny from props accidentally blabbing the final score. Jared's arm was stretched along the back of the couch, his hand inches from Jensen's neck while he nursed a beer. Jensen's legs were Indian-style under him and he was picking at his big toe's nail. Honestly, it was kind of disgusting, but Jared couldn't look away.

Jared wiggled his fingers, until the pads touched Jensen's nape. Jensen looked up from his toe, and yep--still disgusting, but still kind of adorable.

"What?" Jensen asked, half-smile on his face that Jared found himself returning twice over.

"I, uh," Jared cut himself off and coughed into his fist. He was gonna wait for tomorrow, to be all cliché and whatever, but he was pretty sure he couldn't wait much longer. He flashed Jensen a tight smile and said, "So. Uh, wanna get married?"

Jensen looked back down, swallowing, and Jared felt a lump grow in his throat. Finally, Jensen looked up.

"How many of those have you had?" he asked, nodding towards the beer in Jared's hand.

Jared frowned and looked at the bottle. "Uh, this is my first, and, I had about half of it?"

"So, not enough to get you drunk?"

Jared let out something that was supposed to be a laugh, but it sounds more like Jensen was strangling him. "Uh, no. Are you saying I have to be drunk to propose marriage? Gimme some credit here, Jen."

Jensen didn't reply. Instead, he smiled, leaned over close, and kissed him.

Jared took that as a resounding, "Hell yes."


End file.
